Arguments Lead to Dates
by Iggyfangirlcraziness
Summary: Rin and Haru get carried away in a fight and Makoto gets a little fed up. Please don't worry about the title. It has something to do with the original story and I forgot to change it.


**Okay so, this is just a cute, quick one-shot I whipped up in a couple of days, don't shoot me, constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms and cookies and I need sleep. Goodnight, loves.**

The brunet looked franticly between his lovers. Rin's teeth were grinding against each other as his eyes narrowed into dangerous, maroon slits towards the smaller -yet older - black-haired teen. Haru wore a similar expression, the difference being the challenge that was dancing in his azure eyes.

"Guys, come on. It doesn't matter." Makoto tried to reason. His voice was a desperate plea for peace yet it still fell on deaf ears.

"You can be such a fucking idiot sometimes! Do you have a problem? Almost every fucking time we try to go out you manage to screw things up!" Rin growled towards Haru. Haru's expression remained calm but both boys could tell he was beginning to get angry.

"Rin, don't you think that's a little too far?"

"The water loves me. I love the water. Its a mutual relationship. Your just jealous." Haru was beginning to grit his teeth.

The boys had been going on a nice dinner date that night before Haru spotted the town's fountain and decided to strip and go for a swim. The hardest part at that moment was trying to make something up to tell to the police officer who just happened to be on patrol in that area when it happened.

"Haru!"

"You think I'm jealous of you!? That's the stupidest thing ever! You're just so full of it!"

"Guys!" Makoto was becoming irritated quickly. Arguments like this have been popping up recently, whether it be Haru stripping publicly or Rin forgetting things.

They have had about ten serious fights.

This week.

The two of them continued their banter to the point of Haru also yelling and Makoto walking out the front door without them noticing at all.

The outside night was chilly and Makoto wrapped his arms around himself for warmth as he left his jacket inside the house.

His footfalls lead him wherever they wanted to go. He wasn't bothering with a specific destination, he just needed to get away from all the yelling for a while.

The words Rin and Haru threw at each other banged around his mind, ringing through his ears and settling in his heart.

The things they said. They were cruel. Even though he knew it was the heat of the moment and didn't mean it, they were still horrible.

He looked at his watch, the illuminated numbers 24:30 staring back at him.

He stifled a yawn with the same arm, continuing on his way, eyes glued to the ground blankly until, to his surprise, his bare feet met with cool sand.

He looked up when his senses registered the sound of slowly crashing waves and the pungent smell of a salty sea breeze.

He stepped onto the sand with hesitance, still terrified of the dark, sloshing waters that lay beyond him.

He usually came to the beach to think. His fear actually cleared his mind when we wasn't submerged by the monstrous water.

Makoto walked down the beach a fair way before plonking himself down on the soft sand, making himself comfortable by drawing his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and casting his eyes over the deep ocean.

Back at the house, things hadn't gotten much better except they weren't yelling anymore.

"Why don't we go ask Mako then?" There was still bitterness in Rin's tone.

"Fine." Haru's was filled with venom.

They walked into their dark, silent bedroom. The bed was still as neat as it was this morning. The two boys shared a look, eyebrows furrowed with frowns.

The pair carefully plodded their way down the stairs, listening for any noises that might portray their boyfriend.

"Go that way." Haru instructed as he took the opposite route.

Rin nodded once, spinning on his heels to face the hallway of Haru's kitchen. Nothing.

They searched the whole house. Upstairs, downstairs, the back yard and the front garden yet Makoto was no where to be seen. They met up out the front of the home, looking at each other for an answer to where their boyfriend was.

They came to the same conclusion.

"The beach." was their unified answer, sapphire and ruby eyes wide and scared. They knew he sometimes went there, but they were a little on edge to the point they were scared by the fact he was down at the beach.

They didn't bother with the concept of walking and ran instead. Speeding down the pathway next to the road and along the entry way of where the sand met sea, the sunrise beginning to bleed itself all over the crystal waves.

They skidded to a stop where the sand started and spun around looking every-which-way for the tall brunet.

A relieved smile came to Rin's face when his mesmerising eyes caught hold of soft brown hair further down along the sand.

"Haru... over there..." he said breathlessly, pointing towards the scrunched up figure. He could feel his eyes stinging from tears but he didn't want to show it.

He had been so shaken up when every time he turned a corner of the house and the tallest boy wasn't anywhere to be seen. He had tried to think of the best scenarios: he went home or they missed him in the house, but the worse thoughts clouded his mind like a blanket. He couldn't get rid of those horrible thoughts.

At Rin's words, Haru immediately snapped around to look where the red-head was pointing.

Relief flooded through him and he let go of a small smile.

"...Makoto...'' Haru mumbled, latching his fingers with Rin's and taking off down the beach towards the younger teen.

Makoto's emerald orbs caught the quickly approaching flashes of movement and he turned to see what was going on.

His eyes widened when he focused in on his boyfriends that were a little over five metres away, running in his direction.

He stood up, which he understood wasn't the best idea when Rin tackled him to the ground again, the red-head's arms around Makoto's waist and head buried in his chest so all Mako could see was burgundy hair.

Makoto was happy to see them but that faded when he felt a dripping wetness on his chest and realised Rin was crying.

Haru dropped to his knees next to the pair, wrapping one arm around Rin's neck and the other around Makoto's, bringing himself towards them.

"We're sorry, Mako." Rin cried, as hard as he tried to stifle it, it didn't work and the sobs kept coming.

Haru nodded in agreement, nuzzling further into the awkward embrace.

" 'm sorry." Haru's words were muffled by the crook of Mako's neck. "We really di'n't mean to get so harsh..."

Makoto's eyes swept over them in fondness.

"It fine guys. I get it. Sometimes you need to vent. I'm sorry, I just did want to hear the telling anymore. It was selfish fo-" he was cut off from his lips being smothered by Rin's own.

Makoto sat up, pulling Haru with him, the hand not latched onto Haru was holding the back of Rin's head, moving closer when Rin's tongue snaked out and licked at Mako's bottom lip, begging for entrance.

With the acceptance of his tongue into Makoto's mouth, he grabbed Haru and pulled him into the passionate kiss, making it a little awkward but loving for all three.

They lowered back onto the ground, breathless from their physical apology of tongues, teeth and lips.

They lay like that for a while. Happy and content in each other's open arms. The sun had completed it's fight to reach the surface of the horizon and the threesome took that as the sign to go home.

They walked back to Haru's house, hands intertwined and ready for some sleep.

The three of them drowsily stumbled to the front door, their patch of sky darkened once more as cause of the slightly tall hill that reached the skies in front of Haru's home, blocking the fresh sun.

Plotting their way up the stairs, peeling of their clothing and dropping it onto the floor of the bedroom, they clambered into the bed, tangling themselves between each other for warmth and comfort.

Rin linked his hand with one of Haru's and one of Mako's, the other two doing he same with each other and Rin.

The red-head pulled the other two boy's hands to his lips, delicately kissing each of their knuckles before using their conjoined hands as a pillow under his cheek.

"God night, Haru-Chan, Rin-Rin. Love you..." was murmured from Makoto's lips, the tiredness he felt coming through in his voice and it made Rin and Haru smile before they answered in synch.

"Love you guys too..."

Rin planted a kiss on Mako's head, moving to do the same to Haru when he realised that Haru was fast asleep. He placed a chaste kiss on his forehead, smiling to himself before drifting to sleep alongside his lovers.


End file.
